Fathoms of Darkness
by DragonEnvy
Summary: Roy is sent back to Ishbal years after the war to a town called Hoc. Sent there by the homonucleus to be eliminated, the outcome can hardly be pleasant. With Hawkeye by his side, Roy travels into the depths of the town, finding the monster created by the
1. A Killer Assignment

The sun sunk into the western horizon, oozing molten gold against the quickly darkening sky. The dying light fingered the buildings of central and seeped into the office windows of the Furher. Illuminated from the back with his face steeped in shadow, he scrutinized the sin before him.

"He's been prodding around too much with that pipsqueak of his."

"I'm fully aware of that envy. You maybe older then I, but father did place me at the head of the military – a job he would of granted you if you could control your temper."

"Bastard -!"

Wood splinters pattered to the ground as Envy withdrew his fist from the demolished coffee table. After mourning the loss of the table with an arch of an eyebrow, Bradley pursued the conversation.

"He's always been a rank jumper, but he's hardly a threat."

"Father disagrees." Envy rubbed his fist. "Considering he took out lust and knows what he does about us, he considers him to be a major threat."

Bradley leaned back in his desk chair and laced his fingers. He twisted his chair around and faced the bright orange arch as it hovered just over the horizon. It reminded him of a burning flame preparing to flicker out.

"What a pity. He's a good soldier, a little rebellious, but if he's endangering things….What does father want me to do with him?"

"Send him to Hoc. Let's just say that the experience will be killer ♥"

Envy pantomimed a travesty of a hanging. Then he continued to laugh maliciously as reformed his appearance from the feet up. Grinning, the newly created soldier playfully bowed to the Furher. When he noticed no response from the chair back, he laughed louder and left, his laughter echoing down the hallway. Bradley reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a small glass. He lifted the filled glass to the sun and watched the sun struggle against the coming blackness of night through its amber contents.

"Farewell. Colonel Mustang." Smiling, he swigged the liquid down his throat. The sun was snuffed out at last.

"AUGH! I swear by all things Alchemy related, it wasn't me!" Yelped the cornered Colonel as he looked down the stubby barrel of the hand gun at the end of his nose. Hughes sniggered in the background as Riza eyed her Colonel and lifted a small piece of cloth between her thumb and forefinger. The small piece of cloth, upon closer examination, turned out to be a petit blue miniskirt to match her military uniform.

"You've never seen this before then? And you didn't write _you should show your legs more often, you sexy thang?_"

"N-no! Of course not! If I was going to comment on your anatomy, first lieutant, I'd talk about your bu-!" Roy immediately snapped his mouth shut as the gun lifted again menacingly. However, he was spared an instant and rather painful death when Hughes, apparently no longer able to contain his mirth, doubled over in laughter. Confused, Hawkeye lowered her Colonel training tool. Roy seized the moment to place his desk chair between himself and the angered blonde. Some things in life were worth fighting, a bullet fired from Riza's gun didn't number among them.

"Oh Hawkeye, leave Roy alone…hehe I placed the skirt on your desk as a joke! The look on your face was priceless! Roy's wasn't too bad either! Heheh…heh…AHHHH!" Hughes exited the room pursued by a hail of bullets. Satisfied, Riza replaced her gun back in the holster and chucked the offending piece of clothing in the waste bin. As Roy eyes flicked upward from the trash he hoped fervently that the rest of the women in the military didn't react so violently to the skimpy skirt. One person shooting at him was more then enough.

"My apologies sir," began Hawkeye "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone." _  
Except that not everyone else whips out a gun and attempts to shoot me_, Roy thought shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He began to shuffle through the papers on his desk, attempting to convey an air of nonchalance. Hawkeye stared at him as he missed the paper and stamped his own hand with the state seal. He blinked at the newly made black design on the back of his hand. Quickly shoving it under the table, he cleared his throat and asked for the daily reports. The young colonel was shocked when only one thin piece of paper, labeled "Field Assignment" floated onto his desk. The chair toppled over behind him.

"WHAT! But I'm a commanding officer! This must be a mistake…"

"No mistake sir. It's got the Furher's signature right here." She placed her finger on the dotted line embellished with curved letters. Roy began to read the assignment and froze on one word. _Hoc,_ _Ishbal…they're sending me there?_ A face of a young boy flashed through his head, followed by a sea of faces contorted. Hawkeye caught him just as he made to collapse in the chair which was no longer there. For the second time in all his years of service, Roy blanched and his composure faded. But, as quickly as the spasm occurred it faded. Righting his chair, he resumed his seat. Something was different though; he didn't look up when he gave the order to Hawkeye to get him a train ticket nor did he look at the paper. It wasn't until after she left, shooting him a worried expression, that he lifted the paper and continued reading with trembling hands his mission.


	2. Tea Training Tool

Forgive me for not introducing myself in the first Chapter! This is my first story on Fanfiction and I'm still trying to figure out all the odds and ends on my account... Anyways, this story is a Christmas present request from my friend and she suggested that I put it up on Fanfiction for her to read. She also wants a book with pictures, but oh well. Without further ado here is my next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The railed pelted down on the glass and steel roof of the central train station. Beyond the glass the blue of the sky was smothered in billowing purplish-gray thunderheads. Indignant, Roy flipped up the collar of his coat. He despised the rain because it made him wet and, for him, wet equaled vulnerable. _Lovely,_ he thought as he shoved his gloves further into his pockets. He marched crossly towards his train's platform. Some days he wondered if fire had been the best choice for a weapon. Fire was wild, undependable and difficult to handle. And yet, it was the most powerful of the elements. Capable of frying a stupid subordinate in minutes, fire also appealed to Roy's position. He remembered a vertically challenged blonde alchemist sprinting to get out of the way of his flames. Nope. For the moment fire would suit him just fine. _Not to mention most ladies find it incredibly sexy, that whole snap –the-fingers-and-flames-come-out business.._ A wicked smile inched its way across his face as he turned onto the train platform. Locked in his thoughts, he failed to notice a familiar blonde watching him.

"Good morning, Colonel."

The crash reverberated throughout the station as the graceful colonel missed the train door entirely and smacked clean into the side of train.

"Hawkeye! You aren't supposed to be here!"

He stared at her; no wonder why he hadn't recognized her. With her hair down and suited in civilian clothing, Hawkeye looked radically, if not attractively, different. A faint smile appeared across her face.

"I'm always where you are sir."

He looked confused, but then smirked. She had a point. Pulling himself off of the ground, he then followed Hawkeye onto the train.

"Has anyone told you how attractive you are?"

"Oh, stop that sir! Hehehe.."

From behind her newspaper, her eye twitched. For the past half an hour Hawkeye had listened while Roy wooed the train's food cart attendant. _Damn it_, she fumed silently, _I never should have let him order that tea! __Why on earth do they let the attendants wear those skirts anyway? You can tell this train is owned by men..._ "Excuse me, miss could you bring me some tea please?" Both the attendant and the Colonel looked disappointed she went to get Riza's tea. Roy looked at Hawakeye with a mixture of perplexion and annoyance.  
"Why did you order tea?"

"Because yours smelled good."

"Hawakeye, you _hate _tea."

"I don't care."

His suspicion aroused, he continued to stare. He'd never seen such an excellent display of logic non-apparent from Hawkeye before. Suddenly, a thought struck him with the force of a very forceful object. "Hawkeye," he mocked as he leaned closer to her "I never knew you to be a jealous woman…." Riza slowly lowered the paper and looked at him for the first time since the attendant appeared. Her patience had extensive bounds, but Roy had just walked into the border guards. Working with Roy for so long, she knew it would be useless to argue. No, instead she was taught to be diplomatic with him and diplomatic she would be. She pulled the paper back up to her face, pretending to be engaged with a headline, and folded her one leg over another. In the process, she tapped Roy's tea with her foot ever so slightly, so that the contents were sent flying into Roy's unprotected lap.

"HOLY! Jesus Hawkeye!" he yelped as he quickly leapt to his feet.

"Sorry Sir! Let me call the attendant and she'll bring some towels."

"That's great…wait…"He looked down at his pants, the yellowish tea left a stain on his white pants that closely resembled something else, something far more embarrassing….  
"HAWAKEYE DON'T YOU DARE!"

Too late, the attendant had already appeared in the compartment.

"Sorry miss, but my friend here had a little accident. Could you bring us some napkins or something?" Hawkeye explained to the blushing attendant, who immediately came back with towels. As she was handing the towels to Roy she smiled and he felt a little less embarrassed.

"Don't worry mister; it happens to my granddad all the time."

She left, leaving Roy white with horror. Riza lifted up her paper again and smiled behind it as Roy grumbled and pulled his jacket over his pants to hide the stain for the rest of the trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? I'm sorry if it's still a little slow, but I promise it will pick up by the next chapter! 'Till then please hang on, okay? 3


	3. Descent to Darkness

Roy shifted uncomfortably in the hot sun. Even in light civilian clothing, the sunshine of Ishbal was enough to melt gold. Then again, it didn't help that he was wearing his long jacket – the tea stain hadn't come out in the bathroom on the train when he attempted to wash it. So not only were his pants now stained, but they were also wet. _Well this just keeps getting better and better. _First the mission, then the tea, and now soggy pants, it seemed the only bright spot in this was Hawkeye. At least she would be able to keep him company….at least he wouldn't be entirely alone here.

"Sir, if you want to get out of the sun, you're going to have to walk."

"Huh? Oh….right."

As he fell in step after Hawkeye, he began to take in his surroundings. The small mud-brick buildings clustered together along a couple of thoroughfares. The roads were paved with flagstones, but it was uneven after hundreds of years of use. Hoc was one of the older towns in Ishbal. Nowadays, it was one of the few left standing after the massacre. _It reminds me of the capital city. A little smaller perhaps, but the layout is almost the exact same. The people are the same too….well…from what I remember of them anyway. _An involuntary shiver went down his spine. It he couldn't quite say why yet, but the town almost seemed _too_ familiar. He placed it at the back of his mind as they entered the hotel, hoping it was just his mind playing tricks. _Of course it's going to be familiar – it's made by the same type of people. Still, the faster I get out of here the better._

The faster he completed the mission the faster he would be out of this place. Hoc was an oil town prior to the war and luckily for Amestris, still was. A mass amount of the oil supplies for Amestris's machines came from this town. According to report, oil supplies had stopped recently for unknown reasons. Roy was to investigate the source of the problem without alerting the locals of his presence - a military official poking his nose into local business might find it hacked off. _I can't say I blame them, not after what we did._ However, the thought of having his nose hacked off caused him to involuntarily place his hand on it. Hawkeye looked over at him as the clerk trotted out from behind the desk to show them to their rooms.

He was pulled out of his thoughts rapidly as he heard Hawkeye's voice raised slightly. He turned to see her discussing something with the clerk.

"Certainly you have another room?"

"I'm sorry missy, but this is all we've got. A sandstorm filled the other four rooms we have…somebody left the windows open. Until we can clean them out, this is the only room we've got."

"Well if there's no other choice…"

As Hawkeye walked inside, Roy smiled. Perhaps, this mission had its upsides too.

On the street below, a face tilted upwards to watch the window of the newly occupied room. As shadows began to fall, the red eyes and brown skin began to glisten in the dark. He would see him and he would come. He would wait patiently, quietly in the dim of the unlighted street.

Roy sat in the chair near the entrance to the balcony as he attempted to sleep in it. _It's a good thing that I'm such a gentleman or she'd be sleeping on the floor right now. You'd think that since I was the higher rank, I would at least get the bed. _His neck cracked again as he readjusted his position in the chair. Through all the complaining, however, the chair was not the problem. Roy could fall asleep at anytime. In fact, his body was urging the action, but he had no intention of sleeping. Something about the city at night made him ten times more uneasy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice warned him not to go to sleep. Unfortunately, that voice was not powerful enough to override his body and he sunk into sleep.

The city burned around him. Gunshots and screams echoed their reports of the walls of the buildings and the stench of burning flesh permeated the air. Looking down, Roy realized he was not in civilian garments, but his blue military uniform. _This is ten years ago -! _Clattering from inside one of the buildings drew his attention. His feet quickly went ahead of him, beating a path that he could never block out from his memories. He stepped into the building. He knew what was he was going to find there. A young boy should've been pointing a gun at him, but here the scene deviated from his memories. The boy was not startled by the entrance of the Colonel and continued to face the back wall. Spurred on by the corruption of his memory, he approached.

"_This isn't what happened – Why are you like this?"_

_"…Does it really matter?"_

_"huh?"_

_"We both know the outcome, so does it really matter how it happened?"_

_"It's a memory. A memory can't be changed."_

_"Many things can be changed. Death itself can change."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"……………………"_

_"Damn it! ANSWER ME!" _

Roy grabbed the boy by the shoulder with the intent of turning him around, but all that came away was a hunk of charred flesh. The boy then turned around on his own and gripped Roy on his forearms. Rapidly, the face began to change, to wither away as if it was burned. Roy desperately attempted to shake himself loose of the creature, but the dead hands gripped him fiercely. He couldn't look away as the nose dropped off the face of the boy and the hair fell out. In a few seconds, the only features distinguishable on the corpse were the two eyes with burning red iris and the wide, grinning smile. Flakes of the black skin clung to his uniform as the thing clamped tighter onto the colonel. The thing began to chant while black blood poured from its mouth:

"_The murder lives,_

_The victim died, _

_We'll change places, you and I!" _

Roy yelled as he woke up into reality. He leaned forward, eyes wide open and then shut them again. Minutes passed before he could slow his breathing. A slight breeze tickled his neck, unsure of its source he looked around. It was then he noticed the terrace window was open.

And on the floor was black blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry about the long time it took me too updated! So I attempted to make the story worth your while. ;; I hope you liked it! I realize my writing is just terrible, but please bear with me! By the way, I'm going to keep almost all of my comments at the end of the section because I don't want to annoy you by making them at the beginning. Why waste time reading what I have to say - you didn't come here to read that, you came to enjoy a story.

Thank you all who have submitted reviews and thank you those of you who made it past the first chapter. Your support is greatly appreciated! If you don't want to make a review, I understand, it IS time consuming. The fact that you all have continued to read is more then enough for me!

Thanks all!

P.s Sorry all the previous chapters have been so short - I'm just getting my gears warmed up!


	4. An Aide's Duty

A young man padded quietly down the street, ignoring the occasional passerby bustling to the gambling dens and other evening activities around him. On the main street, lights lingered just outside the door to the houses as if they feared to mingle with the darkness beyond. Although the nightspots were full of people, none of their noisy merriment ventured out into the street, silence was the master of the thoroughfare. Yet, the peculiar setting went unnoticed by the brown haired twenty year old. Turning off onto the side road, he navigated several knotted alleyways before arriving at grate at their end. Past the grate was a set of stairs which, after several minutes of descending, deposited the traveler in a stony audience hall. In the chair at the far end sat a girl playing with a trinket around her neck. Without looking up, she smiled and began.

"Welcome home, brother. How did it go?"

"Let's just say the colonel will be slightly less then well rested."

The red head's smile widened as she clapped her hands together in glee. She swung her legs over the arm of the blackened stone seat and reclined. So it had done its job – if it continued to be so potent the colonel would be next week's lost soldier. But, if her little brother did his part, the flame-wielding dog would be dead by the end of this week. Her brother's face, as if reading her thoughts, did not mirror her confidence.

"This isn't some stupid provincial official Myrrh. This is a state alchemist, he won't succumb so-"

Myrrh nonchalantly waved her brother off.

"Pshh! I know that already, Caron! Certainly he's strong, that is ,when he can use alchemy. Alchemy may protect him physically, but it won't protect his weakest point. What good will his alchemy when his mind is under attack? What good will it be it's broken?"

Feeling Comforted, Caron crossed his arms.

"What do we do next?"

Roy attacked the black liquid with a bath towel that he had found in the bathroom. After several minutes of staring at the splotch, a strong determination to remove the offending puddle possessed him. But, as he began to scrub he noticed something peculiar about the smell. Blood it was most definitely was, there was no mistaking the stench, but there was something else……something also familiar…..Despite the objections of his stomach, Roy dipped his finger in the substance and haltingly placed some on the tip of his tongue.

He spit it out hurriedly. Oil. Crude oil. _I think I've just found some of that missing oil…_But he immediately wished he'd thought of a more intelligent way to find it. After a short stop at the bathroom to wash the taste out of his mouth, he continued his work. Roy sent a cursory glance over to Riza. _Good, she's still asleep_. _The last thing she needs to see is this_. Although he knew the sight of blood would hardly faze Hawkeye, he was reluctant to show her the stain. He hadn't been oblivious to her concern, he remembered perfectly the look she shot him after he had collapsed into his desk chair in central. He remembered her uneasiness on the train. The best thing to keep it from her – the less she knew, the less concerned she would be.

Then again, her concerned attitude failed to fall under the heading of "novelty". Keeping certain things from her was a time honored tactic –even though it proved to be an ineffective one; no matter how strenuous his efforts she usually found out whatever he was hiding fairly fast. But, no matter how terrible the thing he was hiding, she never deserted him. "What was it she said…..?"

_"Quickly! They split up!"_

_"M-Mustang Sir! The one who went down that alley...h-he o-overpowered us…" _

_"I'll take this one, the rest of you help the wounded!"_

_Following the ancient Ishbalan streets, he pursued the runaway. He turned the next corner only to be greeted by a lunging body. He instinctively threw up his hand to protect his face when a sliver swath glittered in the dim light. White cloth fluttered through the air as the knife tore through his glove, his last glove, with the flame transmutation circle. The weight of the attacker slammed him against the white plastered wall of the Alley. After a struggle, Roy managed to force the much larger man to release him and throw him against the opposite wall. The blow, which in normal circumstances would have stunned the man, failed to so much as shake the adrenaline-filled beast attacking him. _

_Before Roy could recover from the throw, the assailant was on his feet and landing a punch squarely on the left side of Roy's chest. He could feel the ribs crumple under the pressure. The wind knocked out of him, Roy staggered back into the wall and slid down. The attacker regained his knife and lifted it for what Roy knew was the final assault. He watched as the blade descended and waited for the pain. _

_Then a gun discharged. _

_Roy looked up and watched the Ishbalan dropped to his knees, a quarter-inch bleeding wound in the side of his head. He turned his head to the alleyway entrance to see his rescuer. A young female officer with blonde hair was pointing her gun at the lifeless man. It was the quiet aide that had been assigned to him a week ago._

"_Are you alright sir?"_

"_With the slight exception of broken ribs, I'm perfect."  
She slid her gun in its holster and kneeled down to help him up.  
"You ignored orders, I told you to remain at headquarters you idiot. Why are you out here?"_

"_The job of an aide is to take care of the person they are given. I've been assigned as your aide. I would never leave you, especially when you needed help the most."_

"………………_thank you, Hawkeye."_

As the remnants of the blood seeped into the cloth, Roy smiled. As he looked out through the terrace window, bright rays of early morning light warmed the room. Tossing the towels in the laundry basket, Roy sunk back into the armchair and attempted to get some sleep before Hawkeye woke up. _  
_


	5. Clouded Past

As the remnants of the blood seeped into the cloth, Roy smiled. As he looked out through the terrace window, bright rays of early morning light warmed the room. Tossing the towels in the laundry basket, Roy sunk back into the armchair and attempted to get some sleep before Hawkeye woke up. _  
_

Riza opened her eyes just as the sunlight slipped through the curtain. Then, jolted by memory, she quickly sat up. A quick glance around the room assuaged her fear. _Well, whatever it was, it doesn't look like it came back_. She tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ears and pulled a knee up to rest her arm on it.

She remembered waking up to a foul stench during the night. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes only to see the colonel tossing violently in his sleep and muttering, the shade of his skin was deathly pale. Worried, Riza hurried to get over to him, but she stopped as it came through the balcony doors. _What the hell was that? _The darkness of the room made it almost impossible to discern anything but the outline of the thing. She remembered reaching for the gun in it usual place under her pillow only to find it wasn't there. _Why wasn't my gun there…?_ The realization came in an instant. She slapped herself in the forehead.

When they had arrived yesterday, the hotel owner had pulled her over to discuss the services of the inn and brag on the quality of his staff. Already distracted by Mustang's ruffled demeanor, Riza had forgotten to pull the gun out of her purse afterwards, where she had been keeping it on the train. _Stupidstupidstupid. Your carelessness put his life in danger. _After she realized her gun wasn't there she heard a cry from the colonel. She looked around and saw that the thing had latched on to his arm. Rushing to find something to throw at it in the dark, her searching hand land on an ornamental bow and arrow set perched on the wall over her bed. Snatching the arrow of the wall, Riza hurled it at the creature. It was a direct hit: the arrow buried itself in the creature's side. It wailed in pained and rushed to leave the room, slamming the balcony window open in the process.

The danger over, the exhaustion generated by an immediate awakening from deep sleep and the confusion of the fight overcame Riza as she flopped back down on the bed. She fell back to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, failing to notice the black pool of blood that had gathered on the sill exposed by the moonlight.

The recollection over, Riza remembered Mustang. She leaped out of bed and ran to his side. He still looked pale, but considerably better then before. She noticed the blanket he had been using was on the floor. After picking it up, she spread it over the sleeping man. She shook her head and smiled as she walked to the bathroom to change clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Roy grumbled at Hawkeye as they made their way down the street, people staring as the uniformed duo passed by. Roy spent the entire morning in bed and, as a result, their meeting with the town official who held the oil rights was moved into the afternoon.

"You looked like you needed the sleep sir."

"Since when has that stood in the way of –"

"You also had one of your gloves nearby and you have a terrible temper when you wake up."

Roy stopped protesting; she had a point. Sometimes he could only marvel at how she knew him. Then again, those "coffee breaks" between massive stacks of paperwork probably taught her everything about his sleeping habits. However, there were more pressing thoughts then this to dwell on. The information divulged by the official perplexed him.

"_Oil troubles Colonel? Yes, it's true some of surplus has been missing, but the quantity taken is a trifle compared to our normal output. I'm amazed that the Army noticed, especially since none of our major reports discussing the extent of the problem._ The elder had eyed him carefully here. Roy could hardly blame him; what was left of the Ishbalian people feared military spies that would take away what little freedom and peace the Army had let them keep. So, if they had not released an urgent report, then who boosted the level of attention it received? Why send him out here for a local matter? But then, it wouldn't be the first time the army had done something without processing the problem first.

As they continued around the corner suddenly be came aware of the distance they had walked. Instead of walking towards the center of town, where their hotel was located, they found themselves proceeding to the outskirts of town. The broad avenues collapsed into compact cart roads and middle-class homes deteriorated to hovels.

"Is it just me or does this seem unfamiliar?"

"Hmm. I followed the directions I was given…..perhaps we took a wrong turn?"  
"Let's keep walking, maybe we'll find someone to ask."

They walked on, passing no one and nothing. It seemed as if hours had passed, for the sun began to sink into the horizon. Roy, who had passed Hawkeye with a speed walk conducive to his thinking, turned to speak to her only to find her gone.

"Hawkeye?"

His only response was some shouts and some gunfire. Out of his peripheral vision Roy caught a blue uniform darting past him. Believing it to be Hawkeye he called for the figure to stop, but as it turned around it became apparent that it was a man – a vaguely familiar man.

"M-Mustang Sir! The one who went down that alley...h-he o-overpowered us…"

_What the hell? Is this…... _

He looked around and spotted fallen men around him. The surroundings, the smells, and the sounds were all the same. He looked at the man speechlessly, wondering what he was doing in the past, yet his mouth automatically replied: "I'll take this one, the rest of you help the wounded!".Although still bewildered his feet set off down the path, controlled by some other power then his own.

_What the hell is going on! It's like I'm watching myself except from first person. I know what's going to happen next yet I can't move anything to do much about it. Here it comes._

The assailant jumped out, just as remembered and the scuffle ensued. Just as Roy was wondering if he might actually kill the man this time, a shot rang out. Roy knew exactly who fired the shot. He was relieved, even if she was as baffled as he was, her presence would calm him. Yet, as his head raised, prepared to see Hawkeye, he was greeted by another. A young red-haired girl in a military uniform held the gun. For the first time during the whole episode, Roy regained control of his mouth.

"Who are you?"

"You must of hit your head….It's Mara. You're aide. Are you alright?"  
"Where is Hawkeye?"  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye? She's back at head quarters, sir."  
"She's supposed to…..not you……."

"What are you talking abou- SIR!"  
As the girl tried to shake him awake, Roy passed out.

Myrrh giggled to herself as she watched a frantic Riza's attempt to revive the comatose Roy. Swinging her legs back in forth as if she were playing in water, she looked up to the stars. From her seat on the roof top, Myrrh had just seized the colonel's weakest point and she intended to destroy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gack! I'm sorry about the last chapter! I meant to add some comments, but I was so excited about putting it up that I forgot. Okay here they are:

1. First of all, I hope you are enjoying the fic! It really enjoy getting your comments and reading them and I'm so happy you all have hung in there long enough to deal with the madness in my mind.

2. I'm really sorry it's taking so long to post. I'm trying to make sure that what I come up with makes sense with my final goal. Also, I'm a little bit snit picky with my sentences - I'll rewrite a sentence a million times just because I want to use a more interesting verb or adjective. Also please bear with me, I'm a senior in high school and despite you might've heard it is not an easy year. Between college stuff, NAHS,martial arts and life in general I am swamped.

3. I will have the illustrations that go with this story up soon. They will be on my deviantart account at http/dragonenvy. I will let you know as soon as they're up. (I'm thinking probably around the time I finish the next chapter. By the way, I can do alot better then what you see there if you go and look ahead of time. I just need to stop being lazy in the artwork department. ;


End file.
